Noah the Elder
Noah the Elder is the (former) anti-heroic main antagonist-turned-major character in Happy Feet and a major character in Happy Feet Two. He is the aging patriarch of Emperor-Land, and leader of its council of elders. He tries to hold his beloved community together even through increasingly difficult times. He appears to be the leader of the emperor penguins. He was voiced by Hugo Weaving. Biography 'Happy Feet' At some point, Noah became the leader of the emperor penguins, and well as its council of elders. Noah always believed strongly in the mythological god the penguins, the Great Guin. Noah believed Great Guin could control the seasons, and that he was the one who gives fish for the penguins, or takes it as punishment if they do something wrong. When Mumble was born, due to him being different, Noah believed Mumble was the responsible for the fish scarcity, as Noah thought his tap dance offended the Great Guin and made him take off the fishes (when actually were the humans stealing the fish from the penguins). Noah so did everytime to keep Mumble away of the penguins, visibly seeing him as a curse. He even forbade Mumble to graduate, making Norma Jean to do a graduation ceremony only hers and Mumble's. Things get worse when Mumble, Gloria and several other penguins danced "Boogie Wonderland", Noah decided to banish Mumble once and for all. Due to Memphis and Norma Jean's insistance, Noah decided to give Mumble a chance to change himself, but Mumble could not change who he was. Not understanding that was prejudice, Noah banished Mumble. Though, Mumble threatned to return after he discover what happened to the fishes. After Mumble returned from the acquarium, Noah got angrily for him "daring" to return. He also refused to believe Mumble's history of the humans, and even told the other penguins he was mocking their suffering. When the other penguins decided to try Mumble's tap dance, Noah still relucted, and refused to dance with the other penguins. However, when the humans arrived in a helicopter, Noah not only believed on Mumble, as well as he cynically joined the other penguins' dancing. The humans soon took footage of the penguins, and the United Nations decided to protect the penguins' food supply. In the end, all is well. Mumble becomes a hero, and everyone accepts him by who he was, including Noah. The films ends with the emperor penguins, Lovelace, Ramón, Nestor, Lombardo, Rinaldo and Raul dancing. 'Happy Feet Two' Noah is at first seen at the Opening Medley watching the penguins singing and dancing. Later on, Emperor-Land is trapped by a massive glacier of ice and snow, with Mumble, Erik, Atticus and Boadicea as the only penguins to be free. Mumble then sends Boadicea to Adélie-Land to find Ramón and Lovelace and bring as many adélies penguins as they can. After Boadicea arrives with the adélies, Lovelace and Sven, they tries to keep the emperor penguins feed by bringing fish for them. Later on, Lovelace get the attention of some humans to build a way out for the penguins. However, a storm starts and the humans leave. Later, the sea is frozen, turning impossible for Sven and the adélies penguins to bring fish for the emperor penguins. Desesperated, several emperor penguins slide down a mountain in order to fly outta there. The penguins, still believing that Sven is a penguin (except for Mumble) asks him to teach them how to fly. Sven almost manages to take Seymour outta there, but he fails and then reveals his true species, making the penguins upset. Mumble then realized that if they danced enough, they could move the snow into making a way outta there. However, several penguins falls into the Doomberg, including Atticus, Boadicea, Lovelace and Carmen, Ramon's new love interest. Not wanting to be without her, Ramón jumps into the Doomberg, thus finally winning Carmen's heart. Now, the only penguins to be free are Mumble, Erik, Nestor, Lombardo, Rinaldo, Raul am half of the adélie penguins, while the other half has fallen into the Doomberg. They still try to dance, but with several penguins fallen, their moves is not enough. Sven tries to help, but still is not enough. Mumble and Erik then goes to the elephant seal land to ask for the help of their new friend, Bryan. After they return, everyone starts tap dancing on the ice , making enough snow and ice fall to create a sort of stairway to the top off the glacier. The penguins are now free, they forgives Sven for his lies and Sven starts living with them. The film ends with the penguins and Sven looking for a new home. Personality Noah is very loyal to the Great Guin, the mythological god of the penguin. Noah believes strongly in him, which made him somewhat arrogant and prejudiced towards Mumble; due to Mumble being different, Noah thought his tap dance offended the Great Guin, and made the latter take the fishes off, as according to Noah, only Great Guin can give and take. This made Noah prejudiced, arrogant and jerk, however, he was worried with his nation for not having food, and he decided to banish Mumble for not stop dancing. Noah can also be a bit of a hypocrite, as seen when he said to Mumble that his "arrogance" does not give Noah any choice but banishing him, despite the fact that Noah was being arrogant, and not Mumble. When Mumble came back, Noah was reluctant to do Mumble's tap dance, and refused to believe in his history of aliens (humans). He only believed Mumble when the humans arrived in a helicopter, as Noah saw them personally. He even joined tap dance, but only after seeing the humans with his own eyes, showing himself very cynical. However, Noah is still a good leader, which is mostly shown in the sequel. He proven himself to be very brave and selfless during the Skuas attack, calling them cowards for taking advantage of the penguins being trapped, and selflessly called his nation glorious, courageous and brave, and is noted by his charismatic speeches. He also seems to appreciate the nations united, as seen when Boadicea arrived with the adélie penguins to help get the emperor penguins out of the Doomberg, and Noah smiled and commented how good was the different nations getting united. For all his good qualities though, Noah is still cold and grouchy. Noah also shown to be stubborn, insisting to his allies to search for a way outta the Doomberg, despite their's claims that there is no way outta. Similarly, Noah was very angry when Sven told the sea was frozen, turning impossible for Sven and the adélies penguins to bring fish for the emperor penguins, and Noah was mainly angry by the fact that at first the adélies decided to go even with the emperors still trapped. Appearence Like the other elders, Noah is the oldest emperor penguin that has a hunched back and Orange eyes. He is also the tallest of the Emperor Penguins. Relationships Eggbert the Elder Coming soon! The Elders Coming soon! Mumble Coming soon! Memphis Coming soon! Norma Jean Coming soon! Gloria Coming soon! Ramón, Nestor, Lombardo, Rinaldo and Raul Coming soon! Sven Coming soon! Boss Skua Coming soon! Seymour Coming soon! Miss Viola Coming soon! Trivia * In the draft, Noah is called Caruso. * Noah has a friend and supporter named Eggbert. * Noah seems to be the leader of the emperor penguins, as he was able to banish Mumble, ordered several of his council members to search for a way outta the Doomberg, and said several wise words about fighting the skuas. Those qualities that only a leader can possess. * Noah is the leader of the elders. * Noah is the only penguin that has a hunched back. * Noah seems to have a scar (seen as a diagonal bump near his beak) on the right side of his face. * Noah speaks with a thick Scottish accent. Navigation Category:Anti Hero Category:Male Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Antagonists Category:Movie Heroes Category:Rivals Category:Elderly Category:Leaders Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Brutes Category:Self-Aware Category:Wrathful Category:Pessimists Category:Role Models Category:Egomaniacs Category:Insecure Category:False Antagonist Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Wealthy Category:Arrogant Category:Warriors Category:Genius Category:Fighter Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Fallen Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Redeemed Villains